


Подглядывать - нехорошо

by Louise_de_la_Valliere



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3943030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louise_de_la_Valliere/pseuds/Louise_de_la_Valliere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тихий жалобный стон Стив услышал ещё в коридоре.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Подглядывать - нехорошо

Тихий жалобный стон Стив услышал ещё в коридоре. Он только зашёл в квартиру, на часах было около трёх ночи, и Стив изо всех сил старался не шуметь. То, что обещавшая стать грандиозной и долговременной миссия свернулась в считанные минуты - то ли очередную найденную базу успели эвакуировать до их появления, то ли разведывательные аппараты «Старк Индастриз» изначально дали неверные координаты (на это предположение Старк, конечно, закатил глаза и уверил, что его «крошки работают идеально, а старшее поколение просто доверяет больше паровым двигателям, чем электронике») – и возвращаться пришлось раньше срока, да ещё и посреди ночи, совершенно не являлось поводом перебудить весь дом. И Баки прежде всего. Особенно. Его вообще настоятельно не рекомендовалось будить ночью громкими звуками; Стив усмехнулся, невольно потирая скулу: синяк тогда сходил удивительно долго, а Баки порывался извиняться каждые полчаса.  
Стив прикрыл за собой дверь, петли скрипнули еле слышно, и всё затихло. Он ощупью отыскал в кромешной тьме тумбочку, на которую аккуратно положил ключи, и только опустил сумку и щит на пол, собираясь прислонить его к стене, как странный звук заставил его замереть и прислушаться. Тишина длилась несколько секунд, а потом стон повторился, громче, протяжнее. Стив чуть не выпустил щит из рук.  
Стон отчётливо шёл со стороны спален.  
Одним огромным и на удивление бесшумным движением Стив оказался у противоположной стены. Дверь в его собственную комнату была заперта, оттуда не доносилось и звука, соседняя же была приоткрыта, и из щёлки пробивался свет. В комнате снова застонали, тихо и надрывно, будто от боли. Голос Баки Стив узнал в мгновение – и этого мгновения хватило, чтобы внутри поднялась неприятно тянущая тревога. Такой голос он слышал, когда Баки мучили кошмары, липкие, мутные, затягивающие, из которых трудно было вынырнуть и о которых Баки никогда не рассказывал. Стив, впрочем, знал о них не понаслышке. Он сделал шаг, другой, не услышав, что под ногами противно скрипнул паркет, и поднял руку, чтобы толчком распахнуть дверь. И застыл, чувствуя, как мгновенно плеснуло жаром в лицо, как горячая волна прокатилась по телу.  
Комнату заливал тускловатый свет – от луны и огней неспящего города, мягко стелился, подсвечивал алую звезду на металле – Старк предлагал убрать рисунок или хотя бы заменить, но Баки категорически отказался, – и бликовал на пластинах руки, пальцы которой Баки, откинувшись на подушки, вгонял в себя. Он лежал на спине, зажмурившись и тихонько постанывая, и его левая рука двигалась между широко разведённых бёдер, растягивая, проникая глубже, заставляя его вздрагивать всем телом, – Стив прекрасно видел всё это со своего места. Он стоял, скрывшись в тени, не в силах пошевелиться, слушая сбитое дыхание и хриплые стоны и чувствуя, как продирает жаром возбуждения по позвоночнику. Он стоял, наблюдая, как Баки обхватывает себя и неритмично, рвано, торопливо двигает рукой вверх-вниз; сердце билось так громко, и Стиву казалось, что оно заглушит все остальные звуки, и он боялся выдать себя, но стоял неподвижно, не в силах отвести взгляд от напряжённой фигуры. Только когда Баки выгнуло на постели, он отвернулся, шагнув обратно в коридор, прижался к холодной стене, прикрыл глаза – и так поймать глухой вскрик оказалось куда хуже, чем наблюдая.  
Ещё хуже было различить в этом вскрике своё собственное имя.  
Сначала Стив подумал, что ему показалось – из-за тяжёлого, удушливого возбуждения, поплывших мыслей, богатого воображения, чёртовых снов, в конце концов, которые он видел бессчётными ночами и в которых Баки – такой же открытый, разгорячённый, бессвязно стонущий, – звал его по имени. Но потом в наступившей тишине он уловил что-то, похожее на всхлип, и снова – тихое – "Стив", и тогда почудилось, будто у него снова астма и он не может вдохнуть, совсем, никак, будто воздух разом выкачали из квартиры.  
Из марева его выдернул новый звук: скрипнули пружины кровати, раздались тяжёлые шаги, и ему пришлось вернуться к входной двери, судорожно соображая, что делать, если Баки его заметит, как объяснить и объясниться с ним сейчас. Ни одного мало-мальски пригодного для исполнения варианта он так и не успел придумать; хлопнула, задребезжав стеклянными вставками, дверь ванной и тут же зашумела вода. Стив выдохнул и подхватил с пола сумку.  
Когда он, выждав минут десять на пороге и – безуспешно – попытавшись прийти в себя, вернулся в квартиру, плеска воды в душе уже не было слышно, зато в одной из комнат оказался зажжённым свет. Стив негромко – но так, чтобы обозначить своё присутствие – закрыл дверь, с металлическим щелчком запер её и позвал:  
– Бак? Я дома.  
Баки обнаружился на кухне со стаканом воды в руках. Стекло чуть зазвенело в пальцах, и Баки, нахмурившись, поставил стакан на стол:  
– Привет. Что-то случилось?  
– Нет, – сказал Стив. – То есть, да, операция сорвалась, причин пока не знаем. Но всё в порядке, - поспешно продолжил он, увидев, что Баки нахмурился ещё сильнее. – Мы никого там не нашли. Я же говорил – не будет ничего интересного.  
Баки не ответил, неопределённо повёл головой, но расслабил плечи, и только тут Стив понял, как Баки был напряжён с момента его внезапного возвращения с неудавшегося задания. Хотя, возможно, дело было не совсем в задании. Или совсем не в нём.  
Стив почувствовал, как снова заполыхало лицо и даже кончики ушей, как снова накатил поутихший было жар, и отчаянно надеялся, что в неярком свете лампы Баки ничего не заметит. Ничего.  
– Ну, раз ничего интересного, то я, пожалуй, – Баки зевнул, прикрыв рот ладонью, – пойду спать.  
Взгляд у него был тяжёлый, тёмный, осоловелый, и сам он весь был непривычно расслабленный, мягкий; проблема состояла в том, что теперь Стив знал, отчего он такой, и знание это как-то совершенно не помогало успокоиться.  
– И ты не засиживайся, Стиви, – донёсся его голос уже из спальни, – а то утром опоздаешь на пробежку. Уилсон опять решит, что я тебя прикончил, и примчится сюда с отрядом.  
– Не буду, – отозвался Стив. – Я только в душ.  
В ванной он разделся быстро, торопливо сдирая с себя одежду, особенно – штаны: в паху горело так, что было почти больно, и каждое прикосновение отзывалось дрожью. Стив открыл кран с холодной водой и напомнил себе – стальная выдержка, Капитан.  
Кончая, он до крови прикусил себе пальцы, чтобы заглушить стон.

***  
Утром Стив проснулся совершенно разбитым. Обычно четырёх часов сна ему хватало, чтобы чувствовать себя вполне бодрым, но сегодня его даже посетила малодушная мысль пропустить пробежку. Подняться с кровати его заставили две вещи: во-первых, осознание того, что встревоженный Сэм действительно может примчаться сюда его спасать, а во-вторых, звон посуды из кухни. Это уж было совсем необычно: из них двоих именно Баки любил поваляться в кровати подольше, а Стив неизменно поднимался по расписанию; так повелось ещё с тех, довоенных, будней и продолжалось в новой жизни. По крайней мере, до сегодняшнего дня – точно.  
– Доброе утро, – поприветствовал его Баки и сделал ещё один глоток из чашки. По кухне плыл упоительный аромат свежесваренного кофе.  
– Доброе, – Стив опустился на стул. – Ты чего так рано?  
Баки пожал плечами и заговорил, предупреждая следующий вопрос:  
– На пробежку с вами не пойду. Кофе будешь?  
Стив кивнул машинально. Завтракать он, вообще-то, пока не собирался, но Баки уже поднялся из-за стола и направился к плите. Налив кофе из джезвы, он протянул чашку Стиву, и на мгновение их пальцы – тёплые и металлически холодные – соприкоснулись. Стив дёрнулся, чуть не опрокинув на себя кофе, и снова покраснел, уставившись на протез. Он не спал половину ночи, помимо воли заново прокручивая в памяти всё увиденное, и дело чуть было снова не закончилось душем, и, по-хорошему, следовало бы как-то теперь объясниться, только он совершенно не представлял, как, и снова не мог отвести взгляда от этих пальцев.  
Баки медленно убрал руку.  
– Я знаю, – заговорил он, отведя взгляд, – ты всё слышал вчера. – Стив вскинулся, сам не зная, то ли возразить собирается, то ли согласиться. – Нет, Роджерс, даже не думай, тебе девяносто пять, и ты по-прежнему врать не умеешь. И ты слишком громко задел шкаф, когда уходил.  
– Баки, – начал Стив, но договорить ему не дали.  
– Я... я понимаю, это не совсем то, что ты ожидал узнать, – Баки горько усмехнулся. – Я сегодня же попрошу, чтобы мне нашли квартиру, мне предлагали, знаешь, ещё когда я лежал в госпитале, проблем никаких не будет, и... – он прервался, словно сбившись с мысли, решил не продолжать и не нашёл ничего лучше, чем развернуться и уйти из кухни. Стив едва успел ухватить его за запястье – тёплое, живое запястье; под пальцами волнующе частил пульс.  
– А теперь послушай меня, – сказал Стив, поднимаясь и подходя вплотную, так, что теперь чувствовал на своих губах чужое дыхание. – С чего ты решил, что я теперь тебя отпущу? Что я вообще тебя могу куда-либо отпустить?  
Они так и не поняли, кто к кому потянулся первым, кто кого первым поцеловал, – но поцелуй вышел глубоким, жадным, и они целовались долго, пока не закончился воздух в лёгких, и ещё чуть-чуть. Баки простонал что-то, и Стив прижал его к себе сильнее. Устроиться на столе удалось с третьей попытки, и то в процессе пострадала чашка с уже остывшим кофе; Стив задержал ладони у Баки на бёдрах, стягивая с него мягкие домашние штаны, и то, что белья на нём не оказалось, ударило в голову давно забытым опьянением. Баки поёрзал на столешнице, усаживаясь удобнее, скользнул ладонями по животу, помогая Стиву избавиться от футболки, а потом и от брюк. Обхватил Стива ногами, без слов торопя, – и застонал, запрокинув голову, когда Стив первый раз, на пробу, двинул бёдрами. Стол под металлической ладонью жалобно заскрипел.

***  
Сэм, оставшийся на пробежке в гордом одиночестве, всё-таки явился к ним домой, разыскивая Стива. И долго ругался, найдя его – их – в кухне, а Баки хохотал, уткнувшись Стиву в плечо.


End file.
